ireneus_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to Mont Le Tonnerre
"Welcome to Mont Le Tonnerre" is the first episode of the Dungeons and Dragons campaign Daughters of the Storm. Synopsis When their plan to steal the Esoteros failed, The Stormbringers, a secret society that traces back to the Age of Titans, unleash their most dangerous agents yet to obtain the powerful artifact. Plot An Unstable Concoction Across the continent of Ireneus, several sinister individuals are called upon by The Stormbringers: * Clau, the disgraced prince of the Kingdom of Velais, returns from a scouting assignment, but not without shedding blood along his path. Being a ranking member of The Stormbringers, he looks forward into proving his mettle. * Ynnuf, a mercurial bard, who traveled the eastern regions of Ireneus, comes back with a new kind of maleficence. * Neville, a slacker and a spoiled brat, is sent by his mentor in his stead. He faces new challenges he never really looking forward to facing. * Grampa Roach, a notorious assassin; after drifting from one place to another, is finally offered a permanent seat in the secret society. They are joined by Tora Fiskarr, a child prodigy who developed a weapon of unspeakable danger and Dew Breaker, an innocent-looking girl who is not who she appears. After arriving at Mont Le Tonnerre, the secret society's base of operations, Nylar briefs them about their mission. The Esoteros The group is tasked with stealing the Esoteros, a mysterious artifact that dates back to the Age of Titans. The Stormbringers already tried getting their hands on the artifact, but was faced with failure when the mercenary group they hired was defeated by a group of adventurers. Grandmaster Emile, the society's leader, is now considering a hands-on approach and has decided to use their own agents. He also assigned Clau to clean-up the mess left behind by the previous attempt, and to ensure that no loose-string leads back to the secret society. Across the Roewing Sea The group sails aboard the Dover, a cargo vessel, and heads toward Ad-Nilem, the capital city of the Mage Republic. Upon boarding, Clau sensed a celestial creature somewhere inside the ship. He took note of what he sensed but kept the knowledge from his companions. Distrust and paranoia grew over the group as the night closes. Clau sneaked up from his room to check on the creature he sensed. Among the ship's cargo, Clau found a crate, made protected by magic that renders it invisible. He tried opened the box and found a small child inside: the celestial that he sensed. He closed the lid and returned to his quarters. Attack on the Sea Soon, the ship was attacked by another ship. The Dover was boarded by the attacker's crew and fight ensued. Clau and the rest joined in on the skirmish, while Grampa Roach sneaked towards the other ship. When the attackers failed to fully subdue the Dover, they withdrew and gives them an ultimatum to surrender the "celestial child" or face total annihilation. Mutiny started brewing on the Dover as the ship's crew demanded Captain Sendar to give in to the attacker's demands. Meanwhile, Clau and Neville devised a plan to blow up the enemy ship. The took the invisible crate and filled it with flammable alcohol and black powder from Tora's weapon. They dressed up Dew Breaker as the celestial child and put her on a rowboat together with the crate. Clau and Neville joined the girl in the boat and they rowed towards the enemy ship, waving a white flag. When the boat finally reached the enemy ship, Clau, Neville and Dew jumped off the boat. Tora immediately shot the crate using her weapon and it exploded, burning the enemy ship along with it. Three Brothers and a Wizard Meanwhile, Grampa Roach sneaked into the enemy ship, trying to learn who they are. He discovers that the ship is led by a female spellcaster, accompanied by a roguish man. He entered the spellcaster's office and found numerous magical items inside. Category:Episode